Brittany's Desicison
by MoviesInTheHead
Summary: What happens when Santana and Quinn's bodies get switched and they find out each others secrets? Soon Brittany starts have feelings for both girls and the same for both girls liking Brittany  A little too much


"Get out of my way, Prego!" Santana Lopez yelled, pushing past her. They were at Puck's party, with the normal people there, the normal drinks, and the normal hook-ups. Quinn, finally getting to be at a party after the pregnancy, wasn't going to let Santana ruin it. Angry, Quinn didn't let her pass.

"I'm not pregnant anymore! Get that through your head!" Quinn yelled back. Santana rolled her eyes, finally getting past Quinn. She hated the fact that Quinn was popular again. She made her way to Brittany. Brittany and Santana both had a secret. They were friends with benefits, normally getting to third base at these types of parties.

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked, with a smile. Santana's house was right next door, and after spending an hour at Puck's Parties they would go to her house for some fun. Before leaving Santana was stopped by a fortune teller. Puck thought it would be cool to do a themed party. The lady convinced Santana to take a fortune cookie while Brittany was saying hi to Mike. She took it with out reading the message. Once Brittany was back they walked to her house.

"Have a cookie!" The fortune teller said, putting one in Quinn's face. Quinn didn't want one but she took one anyway. Walking to the backyard to read it. She cracked it open looking at the tag.

Santana was waiting for Brittany to get out of when she decided to read the cookie. Breaking it open she looked at the tag.

-'You will learn to walk in her shoes'-

Quinn read the tag over again before throwing it in the trash. Puck came walking over to her, drunk.

"Hey, babe!" He said, taking another sip of beer. Quinn tried to get him off her but it was no use. Knowing what was going to happen next she thanked herself for being on birth control. Puck picked her up bride style and took her to his room.

"Ready?" Brittany asked, walking out of the bathroom. Santana looked up at the blonde girl and smiled. She threw the tag on the ground and let Brittany hook her legs around her kissing her neck. Santana then did what they did every party night.

Quinn woke up feel hung over, even though she didn't drink anything. She looked around, there were pictures of Santana and Brittany. She thought it was weird Puck had photos of them in his room. Then she felt an arm around her. It wasn't muscular like Puck's arm. Then she felt the body bring her into a cuddle.

"Morning, San." She heard a girl mumble, while kissing her neck, lightly. Scared and confused she jumped out of bed, screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Quinn yelled, looking at Brittany. Confused the girl sat up. Covering her eyes, she looked away. "Brittany! Put clothes on!" She heard Brittany giggle, covering herself.

"If I have to cover up to do, too, Santana." Quinn was confused looking down at her body. Instead of seeing her pale skin see saw dark, tan skin. Quickly she took a blanket from the ground and covered up. She saw a mirror and looked at herself. Only to find the body of Santana. Feeling herself Brittany came up behind her, hugging the back of her. "I had fun last night."

"What are you talking about?" Quinn said, backing away from Brittany. Quinn watched as Brittany giggled and kissed her lips.

"That." She stated, leaning in for more. She quickly backed up. Brittany followed her movement.

"Brittany, Stop. I'm Quinn!" She yelled, falling back on the bed. Brittany climbed on top of Quinn.

"Is this one of your role plays?" Brittany asked, looking confused. Quinn rolled out of her grip. Brittany was about to climb on her again, when Quinn put her foot in front of Brittany.

"No, it's me. Quinn!"

Santana woke up to a dark room, nothing like her room. She looked around and saw Puck next to her passed out. Quickly, she got out of bed. She then caught a glimpse of pale, white skin. Quickly she looked in Puck's mirror and saw Quinn's Body. She found Quinn's clothes, put them on, and then ran to her house. She stop when she got to her room.

"Quinn?" Brittany said, looking at Santana in Quinn's body. Santana saw Quinn, in her body.

"Exactly, I'm Quinn!" Quinn said, still looking at Brittany. Brittany kept her eyes on Quinn body standing in the door way.

"No, it's Quinn." She said, pointing to Santana in Quinn's body. Quinn looked at Her body standing there, out of breath.

"That's me!" Was all Quinn could say. Santana stood up straight and looked at Quinn and Brittany.

"What is going on!" Santana asked, mad. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Brittany sat up.

"I need to go!" Brittany said, in panic. She quickly put her clothes on then ran out the door. Quinn looked at herself.

"What happened?" Quinn asked, touching Santana. Santana sat up, smacking Quinn's hand away.

"I think, We got switched." Santana said, plainly. They both talked through what just happened. They agreed that no one could know, not even their parents. Quinn couldn't help but pick out with what was wrong with her.

"Okay! Enough!" Santana said, stopping Quinn from talking. Quinn looked down at Santana's body. It was fit while her body was in need of a work-out. She looked up at Santana, then thought about the morning.

"Did you do it with Brittany?" She asked, with confusion. Santana went wide eyes. She wouldn't be able to keep her secret from Quinn if she was in her body.

"That's none of your business!" Santana snapped, standing up. She walked over to her clothes and started going through them.

"Yes, it is. I'm you now!" Quinn said, also standing up. Santana knew she was right but wasn't going to let her have something over her. She kept going through her clothes and found a tank top and jeans. She threw them at Quinn.

"Put these on!" She said, going through her mind for an excuse about Brittany. "By the way, yes we did have sex, but we were drunk." Santana waited for the response. Quinn was in the bathroom changing. When she came out, She looked at Santana weird.

"Okay. Whatever." She said, sitting back on the bed. Quinn knew Santana liked Brittany, every since 4th grade when she kissed her at Brittany's birthday party. They talked some more until Quinn got a Text on Santana's Phone. "Uh, here?" Quinn said, giving Santana her phone. Santana check it. Brittany texted her. _**Is Quinn gone? **_Santana panic. She knew Brittany wanted to have sex, since she fell asleep after 30 minutes. She promised Brittany that they would do it in the morning but then Quinn and her switched bodies. _**no.**_ She replied.

"Okay, so what do we do about school tomorrow?" Santana asked, putting away her phone. Quinn shrugged.

"Pretend we are each other until we figure out how to change back?" as much as Santana hated Quinn, but Quinn was right. Santana nodded her head.

"We have to tell Brittany!" Santana said, out of no where. "She won't care, but I feel bad lying to her." Quinn gave Santana a look. Quinn agreed. They decided to tell Brittany tomorrow before Glee. Santana and Quinn slept over at Santana's house for the night, so they wouldn't have a problem with parents.

"Wake up, School." Santana says, pushing Quinn out of bed. Quinn lands with a thump on the ground. Pissed, Quinn wants to say something but just gets caught off by Santana's mom walking in.

"Girls, you have an hour!" they both hear. Quinn just grids her teeth and goes into the bathroom first. Once the girls get to school they hear whispers. They were both known to hate each other. As they made there way through the crowd they saw Brittany talking to Rachel. Rachel seem to be confused.

"That's why the square root of 4 is rainbows." Brittany said, as the girls walked up to her. Rachel was about to speak when Santana pointed to leave.

"Hey B." Quinn said, smiling at her through Santana's body. Santana turned her head, when Rachel left, to Brittany.

"Hey, um… you two?" Brittany was as confused as everyone else. The two girl just smiled, until Puck showed up.

"Hey, girls." Puck stood behind Brittany, with a smile on his face.

"Get lost, Puck!" Quinn said, trying to sound like Santana. Puck gave Quinn and Santana a wink while kissing Brittany on the cheek. Santana and Quinn were both caught off guard. Santana was the first to react.

"What the hell, B! You two did it?" Santana yelled, Brittany quickly shook her head no.

"No! I don't know why he did that, Quinn!" Brittany said, backing up. To be honest _Quinn _could care less about Puck. Santana was the mad one. Just then the bell rang. Brittany walked to her class quickly. The two girls looked at each other and went to each other's classes.

Quinn was walking down the hall to lunch when she was pulled into a janitors room. Brittany held onto her arm, she looked like she had just been crying.

"Britt, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder, trying to comfort her. She seemed to still be upset about Santana yelling at her.

"Quinn was mean to me and kept giving me glares." Brittany said, softly. She sat on a bucket that was set out on the ground. Quinn wanted to say that She was standing in front of her and that Santana was the one who yelled at her.

"Hey, don't be sad, she must be having an off day." Quinn said, trying to cover for herself. Quinn found another bucket and set it down, next to Brittany. Sitting down she put her arm around Brittany.

"I guess," Brittany answered, looking up at her. Quinn noticed that slowly Brittany was leaning in. She couldn't help but lean in, too. Just then their lips touched, Quinn understood Santana's secret. She knew she could destroy Santana once she was in her own body again. Brittany just kept of going deeper and deeper, into the kiss. Quinn started liking it. They made out till the end of lunch.


End file.
